


Interruption

by its_padalackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_padalackles/pseuds/its_padalackles
Summary: Lucifer interrupts Sam's "alone time" with some ulterior motives in mind





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had left on his own to take on a smaller case, which left Sam some time to himself for the first time in a while. Laying down in bed at the motel he was staying in, he turned on the tv and began to watch, zoning out every now and then. Eventually, the fact that he was alone for once, started to give his lower region a mind of its own. Before long, he was palming his dick through his jeans on impulse.  
Enjoying the tease, he didn't move on from there until he really couldn't stand it, and finally, slowly, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He decided to strip off his jeans completely, leaving him in his shirt and boxers. It didn't matter, who would see him, right?  
Finally, he pulled out his dick and began a rhythm of slow strokes, groaning low in his throat.  
"Hey Sam!" Sam practically yelped and frantically reached for a pillow to cover himself with.  
"Dammit Lucifer! Can't you give a man some privacy?" Sam yelled at the angel who had appeared on the other side of the room.  
"I guess I may have interrupted a little something," Lucifer winked, "go ahead and continue, I don't mind." He rocked back on his heels, hands clasping in front of him. Sam didn't move, unsure of how to get out of this situation. His body was betraying him, growing more hard at the thought of Lucifer watching. Suddenly, the pillow was gone.  
"Please, don't let me stop you. Continue," Lucifer gestured one hand toward Sam, and the other held the pillow.  
"If you want," Lucifer began, walking closer, "I can help you out with that," he finished, nearing the end of the bed. Sam unintentionally let out a soft moan, quickly covering his mouth with one hand. Lucifer crawled onto the bed on all fours, slowly getting his face closer to Sam's.  
"D-Don't you think that's a bit c-close?" Sam stammered, overloaded with lust and nervousness.  
"Maybe. But don't you think," Lucifer gripped Sam's bare thigh, "it's not close enough?" Sam nodded excitedly. Lucifer leaned his head down, connecting his lips with Sam's. It was a long, hard kiss, full of tongue and teeth.  
Lucifer broke the kiss and began attacking Sam's neck, who was moaning and squirming underneath him. He left dark spots down the length of Sam's neck, and over his collarbone, clearly too impatient to go very slow. Trailing one hand down, Lucifer gripped Sam's ass, earning a particularly loud groan.  
"Have you ever imagined me fucking you?" Lucifer breathed against Sam's neck.  
"Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" Came Sam's reply. Lucifer bit down on his neck, hard enough to draw a bit of blood.  
"When I'm through with you, that's all you'll imagine. Me with my cock so deep in your ass you're seeing stars," Lucifer growled. Sam visibly shivered and writhed beneath him. Lucifer ripped off Sam's shirt and boxers, leaving him completely naked, and himself completely clothed.  
"You got any lube?" Lucifer asked.  
"I-i don't but Dean might," Sam answered.  
"Well you better hope so cause if he doesn't this isn't gonna be nearly as pleasant." Lucifer said softly in Sam's ear.  
"Can't you just whip up something yourself?" Sam questioned  
"I could, but I'm not feelin' that generous today. You better hurry up and find something. I'm not a very patient man, and if you take too long I may have to punish you." Lucifer lifted himself up more to allow Sam room to move, who wiggled out and began frantically searching.  
He was just about to check the drawers of the nightstand, when Lucifer slithered between his legs and took Sam's exposed cock in his mouth. Sam groaned and almost lost his balance, bracing himself against the nightstand. Pulling his head off for a moment, Lucifer spoke.  
"You may want to move a bit faster, I've grown impatient."  
"No shit," Sam said under his breath as Lucifer attached his mouth to his dick again. After a few minutes of searching, Sam gave up.  
"I got nothin'," Sam said, defeated. Lucifer stood up straight.  
"Damn, that sucks for you. Unless you're one hell of a masochist, this is gonna be so much better for me than it will be for you." Sam shuddered. "And no, I'm not letting you off the hook, no matter how much you beg me to stop."  
Sam considered making a run for it, but he knew nothing would come of it. And besides, maybe he would enjoy this.  
Lucifer put both hands on Sam's shoulders, and slowly trailed them down until he reached his wrists. He touched them together in front of him, and Sam found he couldn't separate them. He looked at Lucifer with fear in his eyes, and Lucifer simply laughed.  
Holding a death grip on Sam's shoulders, Lucifer guided them backwards, sitting on the bed and laying Sam across his lap.  
"Please," Sam said  
"Please what?"  
"Please touch me, just do something," Sam begged.  
"You made me wait. I think that deserves, ten? How's that sound." Sam squirmed on Lucifer's thighs. "Lovely." Lucifer brought down his hand on Sam's ass with a loud smack. Clamping his mouth shut, Sam held back the noises itching to come out.  
"Oh come on Sammy, don't be shy." Lucifer wrenched two fingers into Sam's mouth, forcing it open. "Be as loud as you want."  
Lucifer finished out the ten smacks, each one harder than the last, each one earning a louder noise from Sam. When he finished, he leaned toward Sam's ear, pulling him back by the mouth to get him closer.  
"I bet the people next door can hear the delicious sounds you're making," Lucifer whispered, before biting his earlobe and licking at his neck. Unable to control himself, Sam let out another moan.  
Lucifer picked up Sam's shoulders, and turned him so his head was in the pillows, and his ass was in the air. He dropped his head, and breathed against Sam's ass, causing him to shiver, before putting his head back up.  
"Actually, I changed my mind."  
Lucifer shifted himself in front of Sam's head and pulled his dick out of his jeans, as he was still fully clothed. Hesitating, Sam looked up at Lucifer.  
"I've never-" Sam began, before Lucifer cut him off.  
"Are you gonna do this on your own, or do I have to force your mouth open again and fuck your throat like there's no tomorrow."  
"But-"  
"You chose option B. Good luck baby boy." Lucifer forced his fingers into Sam's mouth once again, opening it wide and thrusting his hips forward.  
"You've already got enough shit goin for you, so if you even think about biting, you'll wish you were dead," Lucifer said as he grabbed Sam's head and began thrusting. Sam whimpered a bit, but complied, trying to please Lucifer.  
After a minute of thrusting hard and fast into Sam's mouth, Lucifer was coming deep down his throat. There were tears running down Sam's face and saliva dripping down his chin as he gagged once more. Pulling out his dick, Lucifer cleaned off Sam's face and kissed him gently.  
"Good boy."  
Lucifer ran his fingers lightly over Sam's cheek, kissing him again, almost lovingly. Running a hand through Sam's hair, Lucifer left a few more soft kisses, calming him down before continuing. He didn't necessarily want it to be all pain and bad, it just ended up that way. Lucifer wanted Sam to have at least something not painful to remember about all this.  
He shifted around to the back of Sam once more, "Now keep that stamina up, you're gonna need it."  
Sam whimpered as Lucifer rested his hands on his ass.  
"Oh come on. Tell me you don't want it. That you don't need my dick so hard you can't walk straight for days." He gripped Sam's cock and tugged a few times.  
"I need it, please, I want you so bad, fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week, please, I need it," Sam whined, sounding close to tears.  
"Well since you asked so nicely." Lucifer produced a small knife and made a long slice along his own arm. He waited for the blood to pool, then rolled a few fingers around in it and slowly pushed a finger into Sam's ass. He began thrusting it in and out.  
"Since you didn't have lube, I had to make do, although blood seems to be working just fine," Lucifer said as he pushed in a second finger.  
"B-blood?" Sam asked, his breath hitching as Lucifer thrusted in a third.  
"Yes, blood."  
"Fuck, u-use mine," Sam said between whimpers and moans. After a pause, Lucifer spoke.  
"If you insist." He produced the knife again and cut a long slice down the side of Sam's thigh. After a good amount of blood had seeped out, Lucifer gathered it in one hand and spread it over his dick. He pulled out his fingers and immediately replaced them with his cock, bottoming out in one swift motion.  
"Oh fuck, Lucifer, that's, that's good," Sam moaned.  
Sam cried out in pain and pleasure, but mostly in pain, as Lucifer began thrusting hard, giving almost no time for him to adjust.  
He kept trying different angles until he found Sam's prostate, and Sam nearly screamed as Lucifer hit it dead on for almost a full minute before he came deep inside Sam. Pulling out and leaning his head down, he lapped at Sam's ass, tasting his and Sam's blood, and his cum as well.  
"Holy hell!" Sam trembled and cried out at the pleasure.  
"Alright, I can't help myself." Lucifer flipped Sam onto his back and whipped out some lube, coating Sam's cock before lowering himself onto it. Sam moaned loudly as Lucifer began riding him, moaning shamelessly.  
"Shit, Sam, you're so good."  
Lucifer was overloaded with pleasure. The pain of not prepping himself, the feeling of Sam sliding against his inside, the sounds Sam was filling the room with. It all added up to the best, most overwhelming feeling he had felt in long time.  
When he figured Sam was close to coming, he reached down and gripped the base of Sam's cock to prevent him from doing so. Sam gasped breathlessly, clearly in pain, his still trapped hands grasping for anything to hold onto.  
"Shh, just a bit longer okay?"  
"F-fuck, Lucifer, I can't," Sam managed to say.  
Lucifer kept his hand around Sam's cock as he rode him more, spearing his prostate with each thrust, until he came untouched. Pausing for a moment to let his nerves calm down, he let go of Sam's dick and rode him again until Sam came, which didn't take very long.  
Lucifer leaned forward and rolled the both of them onto their side, Sam pulling out of Lucifer.  
"Just sleep, alright?" Lucifer whispered to Sam, who was asleep in moments.

***

A few hours later, that was exactly how Dean found them. He had thrown the door open and cocked his gun, which woke Sam up instantly, Lucifer waking up shortly after.  
"Dean!" He yelled.  
"Sammy! Get away from him!" Sam, simply following orders, stood up and began to rush toward Dean, but quickly found it hurt very bad. He groaned loudly and nearly fell forward.  
"Lucifer! What did you do to him?" Lucifer shrugged.  
"Gave him mind blowing and probably very painful sex, which I'll have you know he begged for. He begged me to fuck him so hard he, that's right, "couldn't walk for a week"" Lucifer said smugly, airquotes and all. Dean looked at Sam.  
"That true?" He asked. Sam nodded, slightly ashamed.  
"Awe don't be embarrassed. You loved it." Lucifer grabbed Sam by the waist and hauled him back towards him on the bed.  
"That's true," Sam said quietly.  
"What's that cut then?" Dean asked, gesturing to Sam's thigh.  
"Oh that? You didn't have lube. We had to use something. I was gonna just use mine but he asked me to use his. I had to respect his wishes." Dean sighed and put his head in his hands.  
"Well I'll be damned if I let this happen again. And if it does, use lube."  
"Maybe try owning some," Sam snorted.  
"Maybe try conjuring up some," Dean said in Lucifer's direction.  
"What can I say? I'm impatient. And clearly, so is Sam," Lucifer retorted. Sam blushed hard.  
"Oh, because it takes so long to conjure up some lube," Dean said, throwing his arms in the air. "Just, don't come near us again. Especially not Sam." He glared at Lucifer.  
"Are you jealous? Would you rather have had it been you? Face down, ass up, begging to be stuffed full of my cock? Would you have rathered me slam myself down on your dick instead of Sam's?" Lucifer slowly got closer to Dean.  
"N-no way," Dean said shakily, as Lucifer hooked a finger in his belt loop.  
"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Lucifer said as he leaned closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took literally forever, but here it is, interruption chapter 2

Before he knew what had happened, Dean had a mouthful of Lucifer's tongue. Dean went stiff as a board until Lucifer broke the kiss.

"Come on, just admit it to yourself. You want it. You want me. You want to feel me so deep in you it's all you can think about." Lucifer began sucking on Dean's neck between words. "I'd fuck you so good, baby. You know I would. So. Fucking. Good." "Lucifer, s-stop," Dean groaned. Lucifer, still holding Dean by his belt loops, started walking backwards towards the bed, pulling Dean with him.

When his thighs touched the bed, he pushed Dean onto it, face down. He wrapped his arms low around Dean's waist, and pulled the younger man toward him as he kneeled on the bed.

"Hey Sammy, come here would you?" Lucifer called out, and Sam hesitantly walked over. Grabbing Sam's chin, Lucifer planted a long, wet, noisy kiss on Sam's lips, before reaching one hand to his belt.

"Strip," Lucifer commanded, and Sam hesitated before complying. "Kneel in front of Dean." Sam again did as he was told.

Lucifer shoved two fingers into Dean's mouth and forced it open, then down onto Sam's dick.

"The only moving you should be doing is sinking your pretty mouth down on Sam's pretty cock, got that?" Lucifer said sweetly, but with a touch of threatening. Dean nodded the best he could, before apprehensivly bobbing his head up and down. Immediately, one of Sam's hands found its way into Dean's short hair, and he was letting out soft moans.

Slowly, Lucifer shimmied down Dean's jeans until they were around his knees. Dean gasped when Lucifer tore his boxers down, the cold air hitting his sensitive parts.

Before long, Lucifer was licking wide stripes across Dean's hole, making him writhe and moan around Sam's cock, which turn made Sam moan loudly. Dean pulled his head off of Sam.

"L-Lucifer, stop, p-please stop," Dean begged, willing himself to not be enjoying this. Lucifer gave a hard slap across the back of Dean's thighs, before flipping him over and bringing his face to his own, straddling his bare crotch.

"You know, you are so much more fucking stubborn than your brother. Sam was begging me to fuck him, and you're begging me to stop when we all know you don't want me to." Lucifer leaned his head down to Dean's ear, and grinded his hips against the younger man's. Dean moaned softly at the feeling of Lucifer's black skinny jeans against his growing erection.

"See, that's better," Lucifer said quietly into Dean's ear. "Be nice and fucking loud baby. You know you want it. You know it feels so fucking good. Just let me make you feel even better," Lucifer softly nipped at Dean's ear and neck. "I could make you feel so fucking good, and you know that. Sammy here knows that for a fact," Lucifer spoke up on the last bit so Sam could hear, which caused him to moan at the memory.

Chuckling to himself, Lucifer reached up with one hand and began stroking Sam's cock while he continued speaking to Dean.

"Come on, what do I need to do to make you beg for it? You got a kink? Bondage? Painplay? Crossdressing? I'm down for anything baby, any fucking thing, as long as you're begging me to fuck you into next week," Lucifer growled into Dean's ear who was groaning softly, and Sam moaning the entire time.

"Fuck, Lucifer," Dean whined, one hand subconsciously found it's way to Lucifer's hair and tugged at it.

"Fuck," Lucifer breathed, and Dean moaned.

"Did, did you just moan because I said fuck?" Lucifer questioned.

"I, I guess I did," Dean admitted, hiding his face with one arm out if embarrassment.

"Baby, don't be embarrassed," Lucifer moved Dean's arm and smirked at him. "Looks like we've found a little kink, haven't we?" Leaning down, Lucifer growled a long, breathy, "fuck" into Dean's ear, who shivered and moaned.

Lucifer began unbuttoning Dean's flannel, sucking on his chest as he did so. When it was completely unbuttoned, he pushed it off Dean's shoulders and down his arms until it bunched up at his wrists, restricting his movement. Before he knew what had happened, there was an invisible force holding Dean's knees open and up towards his shoulder. He writhed at the uncomfortable stretch in his legs, the sight of which made Lucifer smile.

"Let's see if we can't find any more hidden kinks," Lucifer said with a smirk. He grabbed one of Sam's hands and stuck four of the younger man's fingers in his mouth, getting them wet, then slowly pushed the same four fingers inside Dean's hole. Dean squirmed and whined, his eyes screwing shut.

"Lucifer, Sam, that fucking hurts," Dean groaned. Sam moved to remove his fingers, but Lucifer gave him a disapproving smack on the thigh.

"Dont you dare move those fingers or you'll wish you were fucking dead," Lucifer growled. Sam gave a pleading look but obeyed. Crawling forward, Lucifer planted a long, wet kiss on Dean's lips, his hand finding its way to Dean's neck, squeezing lightly. The kiss broke and they were both breathless, Dean more so than Lucifer, as he found he couldn't intake air as well.

"Fuck, Dean, you're so gorgeous," Lucifer mumbled, to which Dean moaned.

"Don't lie just to get me more horny than I already am," Dean groaned.

"I'm not lying baby boy. I'd never lie to you. At least not about that," Lucifer responded almost lovingly.

"Come on, you so would. Just fuck me already, would you?"                     

"That's no way to ask for something," Lucifer reprimanded.

"Please, Lucifer, fuck me so hard I can't move for a week," Dean whined.

"Not until you admit that you're gorgeous and you deserve every damn bit of love I'm about to show you," Lucifer demanded.

"Lucifer," Dean said, almost disappointed.

"What was that? Didn't hear you," Lucifer said, trailing one hand down to stroke Dean's dick while leaving short, soft kisses all over his face. Dean moaned long and loud.

"I-I'm gorgeous, a-and I," he paused.

"Keep going baby," Lucifer coaxed.

"A-and I deserve whatever l-love you're gonna show me," Dean managed to finish.

"So fucking good," Lucifer growled as he moved back down to where Sam was and slowly took out the younger boy's fingers from inside Dean. Lucifer stripped himself of his clothes, and produced a small bottle of lube, then began coating his cock with it. As he was doing so, he gave Sam a long, hard kiss, then returned his attention to Dean.

"I promise it'll feel good baby, so fucking good," Lucifer said.

"I've, I've never, Lucifer, it hurts enough already, and you, you look damn huge, and," Dean kept rambling until Lucifer stopped him by engulfing Dean's entire dick inside his mouth. Before long, Dean's rambling turned into loud, almost whining moans. Lucifer pulled his mouth off of Dean.

"It'll be fine baby, I promise. I'll try my best to make it not hurt, okay? And you're pretty big yourself. I'll have to try that out later. Unless you'd rather me try it out now."

After a moment of thought, Dean nodded slightly. "Okay, but just know I'm not going to let you cum. You're gonna cum from my cock spearing your prostate and that's it," Lucifer said almost threateningly. A bit more worried than the first time, Dean nodded again.

"Alright, let's do this. You ever done anything with a man? Anything at all?" Lucifer asked as he scooted forward and straddled Dean's middle, who shook his head in response.

"Well, I'm glad to be the first." Lucifer leaned forward and put his mouth next to Dean's ear, "how do you want me, sir? Do I get any prep? Any lube? Or just as is?" Lucifer whispered.

"Suck me a bit and that's all you get," Dean moaned.

"Yes sir," Lucifer said as he flipped himself around.

Ass in Dean's face, Lucifer began sucking Dean's cock hard and fast, his pace only faltering when the younger man licked a stripe over his hole. Before long, Dean was rimming Lucifer like a professional. Lucifer let Dean's cock leave his mouth and leaned his head against the boy's inner thigh, panting and moaning.

"Fuck, are you sure you've never done anything with a man?" Lucifer asked breathlessly.

"Okay maybe I've done a little bit, but only this. I was broke, you can't blame me," Dean said between licking. After a few more moments to catch his breath, Lucifer flipped himself around and hovered his hole over Dean's crotch.

"May I, sir?" Lucifer asked teasingly.

"Fuck, yes," Dean moaned, as Lucifer lined up Dean's dick with his hole and began slowly pushing down.

"Come on, faster than that," Dean coaxed.

"Hey, I've got no prep and little to no lube. This fucking hurts," Lucifer whined. Dean put his hands on Lucifer's shoulder and shoved him down as hard as he could, which caused Lucifer to let out a sound that could only be described as a scream.

"Holy fuck, that fucking hurt," Lucifer said loudly. Dean shrugged his shoulders with a smug look on his face.

"I said go faster, and you didn't. What was I supposed to do? You can move now you know," Dean said as Lucifer scowled at him, but began to move anyway.

"Sammy, would you come here?" Dean called out, not sure where his brother was at this point. Before long, Sam was kneeling by his side.

"Dean?" He said quietly.

"You alright?" Dean asked, his breathing getting faster as Lucifer continued to move up and down. He reached with one hand to push his younger brother's hair out of his face.

"Y-yeah, I just," Sam trailed off, not wanting to finish. Dean took a quick glance at Sam's crotch, moaning from Lucifer's actions. Lucifer seemed to be trying to get Dean's attention back by moving faster or at different angles, and was getting frustrated that the man he was currently riding wouldn't even look at him.

"You've got a boner from watching Lucifer and me, and you're too embarrassed to say it, or do anything about it," Dean guessed. Sam let his head roll back as he scrunched his eyes closed and nodded. Grabbing Sam lightly by the chin, Dean began to pull his younger brother towards where Lucifer was slamming himself down on Dean's cock.

"Stand up, Sammy," Dean said before letting out a moan. Finally, Dean looked at Lucifer. Looked him straight in the eyes, with a steely, stern gaze. It felt like Dean was trying to rip Lucifer apart with just his eyes, and it made Lucifer practically whimper. Lucifer pretty much fell apart when Dean let his fingertips ghost over the older man's cheek. He moaned, and leaned forward, bracing his hands on Dean's hips, unable to move any more.

"You've done so good," Dean said softly, and Lucifer was almost in tears at the rush of feelings. He was moaning, whimpering, shuddering, everything at once, and it was all too much.

"Come here Sammy." Sam, who had been waiting patiently, moved closer and his older brother's command. Grabbing his chin once more, Dean directed Sam's mouth to Lucifer's.

"Show him how good he his," Dean commanded, and Sam obeyed, his lips attaching to Lucifer's. Before long, Lucifer's arms were locked around Sam's neck, and a tear or two were finding their way down his face. One of Sam's hands was slowly stroking Lucifer's hair, and the other was lightly squeezing his thigh.

After a long but calm kiss, with lots of tongue involved, Dean separated them and pulled Lucifer down until he was laying on the younger man's chest. He slowly slid himself out of Lucifer as he left kiss after kiss on the fallen angel's face.

Suddenly, Lucifer had a strong grip on an arm of each of the brothers, and was buried in Dean's neck, softly biting at it.

"Why don't you stick your huge cock in my virgin ass? How does that sound?" Dean said smugly.

"Sounds like the best fucking thing I've heard all day," Lucifer smirked, and Dean moaned.

"You want any prep?"

"Enough that it goes in, but not too much," Dean concluded.

"Yes sir," Lucifer joked as he put two fingers to Sam's lips, who eagerly began sucking on them.

"Miss me already, Sam?" Lucifer chuckled.

"Always," Sam managed to say around the fingers searching his mouth. Chuckling, Lucifer reached forward and stroked Sam's dick a couple times, before he removed both his hands and returned his attention to Dean.

"Oh, baby, aren't you just sweet," Lucifer said when he laid eyes on Dean, who had shifted himself so his face was in the pillows, and his ass was in the air, hands behind his back. Unable to resist, Lucifer used his angel mojo to secure Dean's wrists together, and ran his hand across the length of Dean's back, which was arched in a more beautiful way than he thought possible. Dean moaned at the contact, and at the restriction.

"Will you just get started already," Dean huffed. Laughing softly, Lucifer began pushing one of his fingers that Sam had been working on into Dean's hole. It was different when it wasn't forcing more than he could handle at once. The younger man's face scrunched at the semi-foreign feeling, and a slight amount of pain. _T_ _his isn't too bad,_  he thought to himself. However, he should've knocked on wood.

Soon after he thought that, Lucifer pushed in a second finger, and it actually kind of hurt this time. Unable to control it, Dean let out a moan, straining against the unseen binding restricting his wrists. Lucifer continued moving his fingers in all kinds of ways to get Dean loose, while he gestured something to Sam. He immediately understood, and began getting Lucifer's cock wet with his mouth.

After about a minute of Sam excitedly taking in as much of Lucifer as he could, the angel coaxed the man's head off of him.

"That's enough, baby boy. You did so good," Lucifer said almost lovingly, leaving a soft kiss on Sam's lips, before returning his attention to Dean, who was squirming underneath him.

"I would ask if you're ready, but regardless of the answer I'm shoving my dick in you anyway," Lucifer said nonchalantly.

"Well get on with it then," Dean said, clearly impatient. Lucifer chuckled as he removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his dick, bottoming out in one swift motion. Moaning loudly, Dean relished in the mixture of pleasure and pain. After a few seconds to adjust, Lucifer began thrusting in and out slowly. Dean whined and began moving his hips back, and Lucifer immediately began thrusting faster. Dean nearly screamed as Lucifer hit his prostate for the first time.

"Looks like I've found something," Lucifer chuckled as he hit Dean's spot straight on for the next few thrusts. Lucifer jumped when he felt Sam grab his ass with both hands.

"Fuck, babyboy, you just can't watch me pay attention to someone else, can you?" Lucifer said sweetly.

"Hell no," Sam purred, before he began sucking and biting at Lucifer's neck. Moaning softly, Lucifer began thrusting into Dean harder than before, earning a loud moan from the man.

Before Lucifer knew what happened, Sam's dick was spearing his prostate, and he was moaning very loudly in response. He thrusted hard into Dean a few more times, hitting his sweet spot each time, and before long Dean's climax hit him, and he was moaning and squirming underneath Lucifer.

Keeping himself still inside the younger man, he used Dean as a brace while Sam began thrusting hard and fast, hitting his prostate spot on every time. Moaning from all three men filled their ears as Sam moved faster than Lucifer thought possible.

Not more than three minutes passed and both Sam and Lucifer were cumming, and breathing heavily. Lucifer undid the binding around Dean's wrists, and separated himself from both brothers.

He gave Dean a soft kiss on the lips, then turned to Sam and wrapped him in an embrace, one leg around the younger man's waist, to keep him close. Lucifer felt Dean get close behind him, and buried his head in the angel's back.

Lucifer reached one hand back to rest on Dean's thigh, then rested his head next to Sam's hair as the brothers fell asleep.


End file.
